A traditional DC to AC power conversion apparatus first converts and conditions the DC source through a set of DC/DC converter, then uses a set of DC/AC inverter formed by bridge switches to generate the AC source alternating with positive and negative, and finally outputs the power after filtering out the high frequency signal of the AC source by LC filter.
In other words, the traditional DC to AC power converter needs a set of DC/AC inverter formed by bridge switches, through which to generate the AC source alternating with positive and negative before outputting the filtered AC source. The bridge switches generally include a plurality of switching elements, which is undoubtedly a huge load for the cost of the DC to AC power converter. Moreover, the bridge switches cause energy losses during switching and ON states which influence the conversion efficiency of the DC to AC power converter. Meanwhile, in order to keep the bridge switches in normal operation, additional controller and drive circuit are required, which makes the complexity of the control circuit considerably increase so that the difficulty of circuit design becomes higher.
Therefore, how to overcome drawbacks in the prior art mentioned above to promote the conversion efficiency of the DC to AC power converter and decrease the complexity of circuit design is thus becoming important issues for people skilled in the art.